Ninja Villages
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Konohagakure "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves") is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five official Hokage, the most recent being Tsunade. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Sunagakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Sand is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage, who resides in a spherical structure in the centre of the village. There have been five Kazekage, the most recent being Gaara. Kumogakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Clouds is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. Thus far there have been four Raikage, the most recent being A. The village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Raikage works in a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain. Iwagakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Rocks is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, current being Ōnoki. Iwagakure is well-known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin do so without hesitation, even if it means death. Kirigakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Mist, infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist", is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been five Mizukage, the current one being Mei Terumī. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village and as such a unique classification of ANBU known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Otogakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Sound was the personal hidden village of Orochimaru, which was founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all techniques. Takigakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by a Waterfall, is a village located in an unnamed country. In terms of the villages' appearance, Takigakure seem's to be based on Southeast Asian aesthetics. The current leader is Shibuki Amegakure Literally meaning Village Hidden by Rain is a small, yet highly industrialised hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. Kusagakure Literally meaning Village Hidden in the Grass is located in a thus far unnamed country. Because it had genin participating in the Chūnin Exams organised by Konohagakure, it can be assumed the two villages are allied. Although it has never been named, the country Kusagakure is located in has been shown on several occasions. The country is rich with forests, some consisting of giant mushrooms or bamboo. It also seems to have many rivers and deep ravines.